Canción de Luna
by Demona 0
Summary: Fenrir y Lupin. Un recorrido por su historia. La Luna cómo común destino
1. Revelación

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rowlin,; el reto fue propuesto por Tinkabella Fey y el resto sólo se debe a mi imaginación_

** CANCIÓN DE LUNA**

** PRÓLOGO**

_(Existen dos cosas que marcan tú destino: Las heridas del odio y los secretos murmurados a la inconsciencia)_

_(Bosque de Birnam; en algún momento del libro 7)_

El eterno retorno; una y otra vez vuelves a mi porque sólo yo comprendo el dolor que te atenaza Toda tú vida tratando de hallar respuestas, curas imposibles, sucedáneos de humanidad...nunca imaginaste que el error estaba en las preguntas que planteabas. Y aquí estamos otra vez, primacía del lobo frente al hombre; dos seres incompletos que conforman uno sólo. Vínculo que se mantiene a través de los años; odio que te ha conducido de vuelta a la manada, cachorro pródigo que regresa. Viejo a pesar de los años, cansado de la muerte, harto de la vida y aun así…incólume en la negación

Dime Lupin ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser paladín de batallas perdidas¿Por qué luchas contra lo inevitable? Atrévete a admitirlo; el lobo no aparece con la luna llena, forma parte de ti. A todos les cuesta aceptarlo pero tu… tan terco, tan ingenuo, lleno de ideales vanos. Obstinado en parecer uno de ellos, en combatir sus guerras; dispuesto a morir heroicamente para ser aceptado como un igual. Desengáñate, siempre serás diferente; ni con toda tú voluntad puedes evitar que por tus venas palpite la magia y el lobo. Eres una quimera, un cuento de niños hecho realidad, un ser superior a todo lo que pudieran imaginar. Por eso te odian, por eso te temen

Quisiera que por una vez me reconocieras como al maestro que podría descubrirte lo que jamás obtendrás entre las páginas de los libros. Son secretos que se ocultan en la noche, el bosque y el instinto. Mírame con la misma venerable admiración con la que seguías cada gesto del viejo decrepito y haré que el mundo tome consistencia para ti. Yo te mostrare la verdad, mi verdad.

Nunca es fácil. La primera vez que sentí el mordisco de la Luna quise luchar, aferrarme a mi humanidad. No podía reconocer el miedo que me atenazaba. El pánico enturbiaba mi mente; no reconocía al lobo, tan solo era consciente del monstruo Quizás no te lo creas pero solía llorar con cada plenilunio, abandonado en el sótano, prometiendo que seria bueno, pidiendo perdón por culpas que no me correspondían. Gritando, suplicando que me dejaran salir... pero las puertas no se abrían hasta la alborada. Sólo era un niño que tenía miedo a la oscuridad, ellas me temían a mí.

Hasta que la aurora me liberó. Amanecí bañado en su sangre, sangre de hermana, de madre tatuando mi cuerpo, formando parte de mí. Resquicios de lo que una vez fui clamaban en mi interior ante los horrores de la noche pero lo único que conmovió a mi alma fue la belleza de la unión mística. Aquella fue la primera vez que oí a la Luna, antigua como el mundo, curativa como el llanto del fénix. Con su nana me sentí embriagado, colmado. Fue el bautismo a mi nueva vida; el rito mistérico que me reveló la única verdad a la que proceso fe. Reyes, Señores Oscuros, líderes... todos ellos indisolubles de los avatares de la muerte. Sólo Ella permanece

¿Qué leo en tus ojos¿Asco, incomprensión¿Aún no lo entiendes Remus? El poder de la licantropía no reside en la fuerza que nos proporciona la Diosa Selene, ni en la liberación de los instintos. La verdadera gracia con la que nos bendice es con la perspectiva de desterrar la soledad ¿Ahora lo ves? Nunca mas solos; esa es su magia, nuestro designio. Somos portadores de un don; inoculamos la maldición y consolidamos un vínculo eterno. Antídoto y veneno en una misma herida.

Acepta tu Canción de Luna: Muerde, desgarra, crea a tus iguales

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ante todo quisiera disculparme con aquellos que comenzaron a leer pensando que esta historia tendría un desarrollo coherente pero no tengo la culpa de que mi inspiración sea de efecto retardado XDD Comencé a escribir sin saber cómo continuar pero cuando llegó la musa descubrí que tendría que reorganizar los capítulos para que el fic tuviera un significado y no fuera, únicamente, un montón de viñetas sueltas.

Este prólogo es el antiguo 2º capítulo (en mi opinión mejorado) No se si ahora lo entenderéis pero cuando pase la historia veréis el por qué de cada línea.


	2. Muerde

Respuesta al reto de JKRanIV publicado en Story-Weavers

**MUERDE**

_(Kyleakin, crepúsculo del 6 de Marzo de 1963)_

El ocaso… hora fronteriza en la que lo cotidiano se desvanece para dar paso a nuevas realidades. Su momento preferido… cuando el lobo te abraza pero todavía no ha tomado el control; cuando la voluntad péndula entre la vigilia y el letargo Sabiendo próxima a la bestia; anticipando el dolor de cada herida; el aullido victorioso de la culminación de los intereses humanos.

La cacería ha comenzado. La paciencia es una virtud que surge con las noches de luna llena; la venganza un atractivo mayor que la sangre que fluirá en su honor. Acallará la insurrección a dentelladas; demostrará que la protección del clan licántropo no se rechaza sin sufrir castigo. John Lupin pagará por su osadía. La pérdida y la soledad no serán suficientes para expiar sus pecados. Su destino ha sido marcado por la Diosa Selene; no hay peor infierno que el de un alma atormentada

Fenrir Greyback: Una casa solitaria, la voz de una mujer arrullando a un niño; la luna como único testigo

----------------

Existe algo poético en la matanza La belleza del caos se muestra ante los aterrorizados aldeanos. Advertencia tácita enmarcada en un escenario cuidadosamente preparado; paredes ensangrentadas, estertores de muerte… un niño desaparecido

Tardaron tres días en encontrarlo, tres largos días llenos de súplicas y rezos. La aurora gris lo recibió sobre la tumba de la madre como un sardónico regalo de cumpleaños. Esperanza perdida, augurios confirmados. El cese de toda felicidad.

-----------------

John Lupin quiso romper con los siglos de servidumbre de su aldea, acabar con el imperio del terror, demostrar que un solo hombre puede cambiar los designios de muchos. Nadie le apoyó. Héroe relegado a mártir, triste paradoja para alguien que depositó toda su fe en la creencia de que los ideales transformarían el mundo.

Inteligente, astuto, monstruo con profundos conocimientos del alma humana…Fenrir saboreó la venganza a través del destino de su hijo sabiendo que no sería eso lo que le empujaría al abismo. Mordiscos que dejan marca pero te hacen más fuerte, en eso se transformaría el cachorro Despojos de hombre escupidos hacia una realidad que no pudo soportar; en eso se convirtió el patriarca.

Sus ideales de rebeldía y libertad fueron devorados por obsesiones que le consumían. Un odio imparable, arrasador, creció en su interior contra cada habitante de la comarca y sus h_ipócritas_ susurros apesadumbrados que tendrían que haberse unido a sus clamores contra la injusticia. _Cobardes_ manos condolientes; deberían haber empuñado las armas que les condujeran hacia la batalla. _Ciegos_ los ojos que brillaron de lágrimas contenidas no de indignación u orgullo largamente olvidado…El conformismo, la esclavitud fue para ellos el camino fácil; él no pudo resignarse

Años después seguirían culpando de la tragedia a los hombres-lobo; todos en la aldea fueron cómplices.

John Lupin: Una casa solitaria; el silencioso balanceo de una soga; el fin de la esperanza

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Menos terror; mayor tristeza pero no podía dejar de contar la historia de John Lupin . En la primera versión su muerte se debía a la culpabilidad pero aquí el personaje adquiere mayor profundidad

-10 de Marzo: Cumpleaños de Lupin; haced cálculos

-Esto es lo que he encontrado sobre Kyleakin en Internet:

_**Kyleakin**__, la más pintoresca de las veintitantas aldeas de la Isle of Skye. Aquí ya no pueden usarse las palabras para describir. Todo lo que pueda decirse será invariablemente insuficiente. El frío penetrante, la llovizna eterna, los cielos de un gris perfecto y las montañas de un contorno etéreo hacen que toda Skye sea un lugar irreal. No puede existir tanta belleza concentrada en un solo paisaje. Tanto aire remoto ni tanta alquimia flotando_.

Nunca he estado pero dan ganas de perderse por sus tierras

-John Lupin: Hubiera escogido un nombre más original para el padre de Remus pero al ser este su segundo nombre supuse que podría haber sido el de su padre


	3. Desgarra

**DESGARRA**

El silencio esperaba su respuesta mientras en su mente se acumulaban explicaciones y excusas que nadie exigía. Sabía que no tenía por qué contestar en ese momento, sabía que podía negarse pero aceptó. Su garganta catapultó un sí apresurado que reverberó por el despacho, pero toda la seguridad que quiso aparentar fue resbalando por las paredes para ir a morir en la mirada interrogante de su interlocutor ¿Estas seguro¿No quieres pensarlo? "_Sí"_- volvió a contestar suavemente- _"lo haré_". El aire se llenó de confesiones no declamadas, de deseos de buena fortuna, de un rencor que comenzó a crecer en contra de las voluntades. Era demasiado tarde para reclamaciones y disculpas. Se despidieron como amigos porque no deseaban que la muerte les sorprendiera como enemigos

Dumbledore observó, ojos azules de angustia, como la puerta se cerraba con una lentitud insoportable, dándole la oportunidad de acabar con aquella locura, permitiéndole enmendar el error que estaban apunto de cometer, pero la razón acalló la vorágine de sentimientos que amenazaban con consumirle. La guerra es un monstruo hambriento de sacrificios y él estaba dispuesto a ofrendar su único orgullo, aquello que le mantenía aferrado a unos ideales superiores a él y a los demás; su integridad. La Orden del Fénix al completo confiaba en su capacidad de liderazgo, en su aparente sabiduría para conducirles a tiempos mejores y él les correspondía con manipulaciones y secretos. Los años, las batallas, todo había contribuido para transformarle en un estratega dispuesto a inmolar a sus hombres con al esperanza de que valiera la pena. Ante un futuro incierto su única seguridad residía en que Voldemort no podía vencer porque entonces no quedaría nada digno de proteger.

Ojos azules de culpabilidad reconocieron que no tendría que haber revelado a Remus la historia oculta tras su maldición. Existen mentiras piadosas que ayudan a sobrevivir a un alma desgarrada ," _Fue mala suerte Lupin, un capricho del destino_", le consoló cuando solo era un crío que lloraba por ser diferente. Años después se veía obligado a confesar al adulto que fue, que tenía que ser, una pieza sacrificable en un juego político. La verdad no hace necesariamente libres a los hombres, muchas veces entrelaza pasado y futuro, conducen a la ira, a la venganza. Es un narcótico poderoso que hay que suministrar gota a gota para que su poder no lo corroa todo. Alquimista experimentado había conmovido recuerdos, agitado sentimientos, confundido lealtades porque, a pesar de lo asegurado durante la conversación, la posibilidad de negarse a llevar a cabo la misión no es factible. La orden necesitaba un espía entre las filas del Clan Licántropo; no importaban sus motivaciones

Ojos azules de aceptación se posaron sobre su mano marchita; es tan difícil el mantenerse fiel a uno mismo… Solo cabe el anhelo de que en el momento cúlmine harás lo correcto. Vano es el consuelo de morir por los principios; peor es la traición de aquello en lo que crees

-----------------------------

Un Gryffindor buscando el cobarde consejo de la soledad porque abrir el corazón para derramar su tristeza suponía exponerlo, permitir que los demás le condujeran al cadalso. Un hombre torturado por verdades confesadas demasiado tarde, una misión que cumplir, decisiones que tomar. Su cabeza galopaba fuera de control mientras que los sucesos trascurrían con una lentitud sofocante. Demasiados descubrimientos para tantos años de ignorancia, demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Las heridas volvieron a abrirse supurando un odio que creía exterminado. Las cicatrices desgarraron la carne dividiendo su alma en deseos contradictorios. Creía haber agotado sus ganas de luchar; ahora tenía miedo de todo lo que podía perder.

Una vida regida por suposiciones y fantasías. Ficciones que construye la mente para que el rabia no te devore desbaratadas al descubrir todas sus penas tenían un mismo origen; Fenrir Greyback. Aquel ser abstracto de sus pesadillas al fin tomaba forma. No era una pobre criatura condenada; una victima más de la injusticia. Era un ser consciente de su poder; maldad hecha carne, lobo y Luna… y eso sólo significaba una cosa: podía ser vencido.

Una descarga de adrenalina reactivó su cuerpo. Acaba de escoger su destino. Derrocaría a Fenrir; demostraría a los hombres-lobo que la maldición no determina el líder al que debían seguir . Porque ese era su deber, su obligación, su deseo. Lo haría para ganar la guerra, por la memoria de su padre, por los caídos en combate… por sí mismo..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta viñeta me ha costado millones¡odio los capítulos de transición! No se si no cuenta nada o lo condensa todo. Me da la impresión de que el fic gira todo el rato en torno a la misma temática pero a la vez deja demasiados cabos sueltos, multitud de microhistorias no relatadas, infinidad de conexiones con personajes que no aparecen así que el resto lo dejo a vuestra imaginación

Esto ya esta prácticamente finiquitado! (Demo tira confeti y da saltos de alegría)

La próxima vez que me proponga hacer una historia larga recordadme que debería estar haciendo un trabajo para la facultad, recordadme que tuve que releer el fic y asustarme de mis errores, recordadme que perdí todos los archivos y se me borró parte del epílogo… y si nada de eso funciona dadme con un objeto contundente en la cabeza hasta que recobre el sentido

¡El final está cerca!

Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer a Arkham Moon por haber estado ahí y a toxic.secrets por constituirse en mi hada madrina


	4. Crea a tus iguales

**CREA A TUS IGUALES**

_(Bosque de Birnam; en algún momento del libro 7)  
_

El dolor le sacudió como un latigazo arrancándole de las brumas de la inconsciencia. La cadencia errática de su respiración se acompasó con las imágenes que se sucedían en su mente: murmullos delatores, emboscada, interrogatorio, tortura…. En ese punto su cerebro se colapsó, no quería, no podía evocar el suplicio pasado: la vida abandonándole a borbotones con cada mutilación, los gritos que reconoció como propios, la mirada satisfecha de Greyback mientras desgarraba los últimos vestigios de su humanidad.

Se sentía flotar sobre un líquido más espeso que la sangre y con la desesperación del náufrago se aferro a lo único que en aquellas circunstancias le ligaba a la supervivencia; la voz de Fenrir musitando nanas repletas de íntimas verdades. Una canción infantil extrañamente rasposa y desentonada; aún así reconfortante como un arrullo. El último consuelo ante lo que sabía inevitable. En el Clan Licántropo pocas cosas eran perdonadas; la traición no figuraba entre ellas.

A pesar de ello tuvo la certeza de que aullaría su muerte. Acababa de comprender que existían entre ellos vínculos más intensos que el rencor acumulado, que la heridas inflingidas. Un hombre lobo sólo reconoce a sus iguales. La sangre llama a la sangre, el que fue mordido queda unido a su maldecidor. Es casi una profecía, parte del código no escrito que cicatriza con la primera dentellada.

La iniciación estaba siendo grabada en a cuchillo sobre su carne, buscando los espacios inexplorados de su alma, completando la constelación de suturas que narraban la historia de su vida. Fue estúpido el pensar que podría pasar inadvertido, al creer que entre todas las mentiras de Dumbledore se escondía la verdad de que sólo él podría confundirse entre el ejercito de hombres-lobo . Fenrir le reconoció en cuanto lo vio, a pesar de los años, de los caminos divergentes. Vestigios de lo que fue una mano humana le acarició el pelo con una delicadeza desconocida, casi paternal. Su voz, añeja como el bosque, le explicó cómo seguía viendo en él al niño que lloraba mientras se humanidad era sacrificada en el altar de la tumba de su madre; lo orgulloso que se sentía porque había vuelto a él. Le prometió que nunca le olvidaría.

Sus párpados lucharon contra el sopor de la muerte observando la figura inclinada a su lado… enorme, magnética. Remus había permanecido toda su vida bajo la sombra de grandes hombres. Sabía reconocer a un líder cuando lo tenía delante. La palabra de Fenrir era ley, sus deseos designios, sus argumentos equivocados…. Aun así era capaz de conmover las voluntades, de despertar ese instinto primitivo que le invadía durante las noches de plenilunio. Incitaba a acompañarle más allá de la frontera en la que infierno y delirio se funden para formar parte de la misma pesadilla. En aquel momento sintió la absurda necesidad de jurarle lealtad. ¡Por todos los dioses¡Debía estar delirando! Se reconocía en sus palabras .Su cara oculta se revelaba con un cántico a la luz de la luna.

Internamente había despreciado a su padre por recurrir a algo tan cobarde como el suicidio; sólo ahora comprendía la infinita fortaleza que demostró por no dejarse tentar por el poder hipnótico que emanaba

Tenía que poner fin a esta herejía, recordarse que Greyback era como sus actos, injusto, inmisericorde, henchido de violencia y de una magia primigenia desconocida en Hogwarts. Asesino, demente…. fascinante

¿Para qué engañarse? durante su misión como espía existieron instantes (fugaces en el tiempo, eternos para su conciencia), en los que llegó a admitirlo como un igual, alguien que podría comprender su eterna lucha, un compañero en el tormento de la transformación. El único con quien compartir el rechazo, el inmenso dolor que se siente cuando el lobo escapa a todo control. Una vez, hace tanto que ni siquiera lo recuerda, tuvo amigos que aceptaron su mal. Nunca pudieron sentir el ardor del plenilunio bajo la piel

Lupin había pasado toda su vida tratando de domesticar al animal que llevaba dentro: sonríe, no muestres tu furia, haz que no te importen las miradas desconfiadas, no les muestres cuan hondas son tus heridas. Fenrir había aceptado su naturaleza, permitió que el lobo le poseyera en esa furia salvaje que emana y le desborda. Hizo de su condena su mayor poder, nadie jamás, se atrevería a doblegarle. Si se tenía que pasar el resto de sus días y noches maldito que así fuera; él les daría motivos para temerle. El bosque, el miedo, la libertad salvaje serían sus feudos. Diferentes pero iguales; complementarios. Hermanos atrapados en una lucha fraticida, heraldos de distintos amos, irreconciliables legados. Personificación de lo fácil, defensor de lo correcto. La luna llena dictando su común destino

La figura se irguió en toda su magnificencia sin dejar de murmurar su letanía, la única fe que Greyback había profesado a lo largo de su viaje hacia la locura Las pupilas de Lupin se dilataron por comprensión, por temor; dorado fundiéndose en negro. Supo que se acercaba su final. En un acto de compasión sin precedentes Fenrir iba a completar el círculo; lo agradeció Le pareció justo que su condena acabara a manos de quien le maldijo. Una vez más dio la bienvenida a su destino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toda historia tiene un comienzo y, desgraciadamente, un final. Nuestro relato parece acabar aquí...¿O no? Veo, mis queridos niños que os habéis portado bien; habéis escuchado atentos este relato, me habéis permitido arrastraros a un mundo en el que los licántropos cantan a la luna en un bosque de leyenda. La fantasía nos ha llevado del pánico al llanto; habéis dudado y os habéis asomado al terrible abismo que significa el tener un alma humana (lastima que no hayáis podido reír). Vuestra fidelidad merece un premio y por eso os ofrezco un epílogo, un regalo que completará el círculo. Aprovechad este momento, preguntad lo que queráis, vuestras dudas y designios. El oráculo proveerá. Os espero alrededor de esta misma hoguera cuando muera Septiembre


	5. Canción de luna

Y sus manos apretaron su garganta hasta llevarle a ese momento en el que todo adquiere una textura subacuática, irreal

**CANCIÓN DE LUNA**

Y las manos atenazaron su garganta hasta llevarle a ese momento en el que todo adquiere una textura subacuática, irreal. Manos que aferraban y desvanecían su voluntad para mostrarle, eterno maestro de las cosas visibles a los ojos del instinto, un lugar al que pertenecer. Un instante en el tiempo en el que ya no importaban el miedo y la duda. donde la claudicación se transformaba en su mayor victoria. Resultaba tan fácil la desconocida sensación de dejarse llevar…

Entonces la oyó

_Voz de luna que cantas en la noche, pones música a lo que sale del corazón.__Epílogo inscrito en la penumbra de los días, epitafio que proclama que no todo está perdido _

_Voz de nostalgia y esperanza en quienes todavía tienen fuerzas para luchar__. Paradoja, oxímoron, en el que tu mayor condena se transforma en la única salvación. _

_Confesiones susurradas desde la lejanía de la luna que no ves pero te vela_

-¿La oyes, Lupin? -La voz del mal hecha melancólica- ¿Puedes escuchar su llamada?

Ojos de Remus permanecieron fijos en la herida plateada, ajeno a la voz de Fenrir que trataba de devolverle a la realidad:

-Hace tanto que no me canta… dime, ¿Qué secretos te revela?

Una sonrisa a medio camino entre la resignación y la rebeldía, remeraza a tiempos lejanos, precedieron la que sería la sentencia final de Remus:

- Dice que ninguno de los dos supo comprenderla; ahora sólo Ella permanecerá

- ¡Mientes!

Cada proclamación de la mentira un golpe; cada negación una lluvia de dolor. Y golpeó y golpeó, con los puños, con el alma, una y otra vez. cada vez más alto, cada vez más fuerte, al son enloquecedor de la llamada de la noche. Ruidos, rugidos retumbantes al compás frenético del cantar de luna. del ensordecedor, delirante ritmo del quebrar de sus huesos. Notas musicales en el pentagrama de su cuerpo. Argento velamen rojo que opacó los colores del incipiente amanecer

Y después el silencio, nada más. El somnoliento despertar de la conciencia

_¿Cómo destrozar un espíritu ya hecho trizas? ¿Cómo acallar los gritos cuando lo único que te rodea es el silencio?_

La sangre había llamado a la sangre en un conjuro más profundo que la muerte, y la verdad se reveló ante Fenrir. Habían pasado años, siglos, eternas reencarnaciones buscándose y desencontrándose; danzado en una espiral concéntrica de odios, venganzas y… una dependencia indefinida. Anhelándose en la distancia, renegándose en la memoria. Principio y fin de la profecía que les hermanaba. Hombres ocultos tras el lobo que se incitaban para mostrar su verdadero ser. Seres incompletos porque no supieron reconocerse en el Otro

Y fue en ese preciso instante en el que Fenrir tuvo la certeza de lo que debía hacer. hundió las garras en los restos de "su" cachorro, sintiendo su calor, las huellas leves de un palpitar ya extinto y con metódica parsimonia extrajo la goteante vida. Mandíbulas triturando pensamientos, degustando la vida ajena, drenando lo que un día fue. Sentimientos y recuerdos extraños invadiendo su cuerpo, intoxicándole. Desvaneciéndolo todo para permitir que los dos lobos se anudasen en su cuerpo. Lobeznos cansados de la vida que ahora luchaban por conquistar el territorio in expedito del alma ajena. Fenrir quería ver el mundo a través de su tacto, completar la unión mística que la vorágine de sentimientos encontrados impidió. Aullar victoriosos de la luna hasta la llegada del lubricán

**¿FIN?**

EDITADO

_Siento la tardanza pero esta ha sido una historia maldita desde sus comienzos hasta la publicación de su final. Mi ordenador decidió morir como regalo de navidad y perdí todo el capítulo; siempre me quedará la paranoia de si la antigua versión era mejor o si al rescribirla quedaron más claros algunos puntos._

_Muchas gracias a todos lo que habéis llegado hasta aquí y a los futuros lectores._

_Y ahora mi ronda especial:_

_Para Tinxabella y JKRANIV por ser mis musas inspiradoras, a Toxic por ser mi hada madrina y por haberme ayudado a mejorar escribiendo a través de sus reviews, a Arkaham por haberme nominado varias veces al nóbel , a Wilkilen por estar siempre ahí, a Herms – Weasly por mandarme besitos con sabor a Remus, a Hakura. Black-90 por instarme a continuar, a Saphir por sus felicitaciones y a Beutiful Star por descubrirme y por último, pero no menos importante, a los que simplemente leísteis._


End file.
